Cantios Quests
NOTE: Cantios mostly appears as an unstable monster in other quests =Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy= Village Bleeding Forest *Objective: Hunt a Seregios *Reward: 25680z *Fee: 2315z *Location: Fallen Woods *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: None *Client: Lumberjack *Description: I 'ere ther' be free wood i'n ther' parts. But this 'ere Seragas or whatevr you call it is makin this a pain! G't rid of it, NOW. **This is Cantio'es first appearance. ***When first done the quest scriptedly abandons ****The quest disappears from the list once completed. Environment Master *Objective: Hunt a Cantios *Reward: 27800z *Fee: 2450z *Location: Sherin Peaks *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Scar Cantios' head *Client: Guildmaster *Description: This wyvern has done too much damage to be ignored, it must be stopped. Do whatever's necessary but make sure you put it down, not the opposite. Capture The Master Of Nature *Objective: Capture a Cantios (UNSTABLE: Lagiacrus, Great Jaggi) *Reward: 27500z *Fee: 2358z *Location: Deserted Island *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Topple Cantios *Client: Wyvernian investigator *Description: So, a Cantios has appeared in the deserted isle. I wish to view what makes it able to use its abilities, a living specimen can only work. Wounds Of Evil *Objective: Hunt an Apex Cantios *Reward: 34000z *Fee: 3900z *Location: Tundra *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Break Cantios' back *Client: Frenzy investigation head *Description: The Cantios' apex abilities prove deadly, its Undrea has become a lethal attack. It falls to you to end its wrath, and rid its dark grip of the Tundra. Port Hope G Rank Cantios, Environment Ruler *Objective: Hunt a Cantios *Reward: 29000z *Fee: 3200z *Location: Primal Forest *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Scar Cantios' head *Client: Port hope oversee'r *Description: A citizen returned with deadly wounds, but showed no signs of pain. Our fears are confirmed, a Cantios is behind the disgusting attack. It must be rid of quickly before it does more harm. **This is the urgent to 9* Duel virus wielder *Objective: Hunt a Frenzied Cantios *Reward: 31000z *Fee: 3600z *Location: Sandy Plains *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Break Cantios' chest *Client: Cactus havester *Description: Its already bad enough trying to get past the smaller monsters, now there's a Cantios that is mad aggressive! If its left it might enrage a diablos to cause chaos, and that cannot be allowed to happen! Event Arena Of Null *Objective: Hunt two Apex Cantios *Reward: 37650z *Fee: 4000z *Location: Arena (4th) *Time limit: 50mins *Sub quest: None *Client: Grey mystery man *Description: One is nothing, two isn't better, but both under dark powers of massive strength, its a worthy challenge. Can you succeed, or are you not the elite hunter you say you are? **This is said by many to be harder than the two ultimate rank cantios quest. Ultimate Rank Grand Master Cantios *Objective: Hunt a Cantios *Reward: 38600z *Fee: 4300z *Location: Sherin Peaks *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Break both Cantios' wing claws *Client: Injured climber *Description: I... was attacked... and I don't feel anything! I could say it was good but its not at all! This wyvern soared down and charged right at me! Extra zenny for those claws Environmental Rivals *Objective: Hunt 2 Cantios' *Reward: 41250z *Fee: 4560z *Location: Flooded Forest *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Capture a Cantios *Client: Explorer *Description: There's no way I'm going back in there with these two reigning terror over the forest! Only good monster is a dead monster, make that two. The Dark Master *Objective: Hunt an Apex Cantios *Reward: 49280z *Fee: 5600z *Location: Volcano (3rd) *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Break Cantios' talons *Client: Grand guildmaster *Description: I bistow the rights to slay a demonic Cantios located in the Volcanoes depths. Its Undrea is said to be far stronger than others, ands it claws made of fire. Operation Pain Bearer *Objective: Slay or repel an Apex Cantios **Objective 2 (repelled): Slay an Apex cantios *Reward: 48640z *Fee: 5460z *Location: Moga Fort *Time limit: 40 mins **Time limit 2 (repelled): 50 mins *Sub quest: Wound Cantios' wings (both) *Sub quest 2 (repelled): None *Client: Port hope master *Description: We have reports of an Apex Cantios approaching Port hope's defences. Beware of burning claws and numbing breath. We have expectations you will succeed. **Description 2 (repelled): It appears that the previously repelled Cantios has returned! Behavior shows it seeks revenge for its wounds inflicted previously, it must be slain to stop danger. Advanced Advanced: Challengers To The Master *Objective: Hunt all monsters *Reward: 47600z *Fee: 5580z *Location: Sherin Peaks *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Capture a Cantios *Client: Baron of Minegarde *Description: Look at them, all fighting for the title of "Environmental master". Their squabbles are interrupting trade routes through the Sherin peaks. Do me a favour and get rid of those pests from the land, no everywhere! Advanced: Undrean Attack *Objective: Hunt all monsters *Reward: 34000z *Fee: 3450z *Location: Sherin Peaks *Time limit: 50 mins *Sub quest: Break Cantios' Foot claws *Client: Broke Chef *Description: My meal was a disaster! The consumers were poisoned by the fin, some saying they couldn't feel anything! Undrea was the reason, I hate it!! I want those monsters who use its heads on a plate! Event All Terrain Bleeding *Objective: Hunt a Cantios and Seregios *Reward: 47990z *Fee: 4328z *Location: Sherin Peaks *Time limit: 50 mins *Client: Mixing forger *Description: I have the most excellent idea, weapons and armor made from Cantios and Seregios! I have need of a hunter who can bring me the parts to me, an elite one. **Completing this grants "Painless Shard"s to create Serdrea weapons and armor. ***They grant the abilities and skills of both wyverns. =Monster Hunter Calamitous= Village Attack of the Cantios *Objective: Repel Cantios *Reward: 4000z *Fee: None *Location: Sherin Village (Battle) *Time limit: 15 mins *Sub quest: None *Client: Sherin Chief *Description: What is the meaning of this?! Why would a monster want to attack here of all places? Theres no time to explain what it is, you must get rid of it! **This is the only current quest to happen in the area, and its a one time quest. ***The quest must be completed to continue the story, and if failed players are sent to the Grey Hall's offline section to retry the quest. ****All breaks on Cantios retain when the follow up quest happens. Category:Quests